Gurgi
Gurgi is the tetartagonist of Disney's 1985 feature film The Black Cauldron. He is portrayed as a gopher wood troll creature, whose speech distortions somewhat resemble those of Donald Duck. Background Personality Funny and clever to a fault, Gurgi is portrayed to be very cowardly throughout most of the film but surprises viewers by rescuing his friends and sacrificing himself into the Cauldron to stop its evil power. He, however, is revived by the Witches of Morva. He has a huge love for apples, which he refers to as "munchings and crunchings". Physical appearance Gurgi appears as a small, gopher-like creature with blue eyes and shaggy, light brown fur. Appearances ''The Black Cauldron Gurgi first appears when Taran is off searching for Hen Wen. When Taran tries to flush out the pig with an apple, Gurgi leaps down from a tree and snatches the apple out of Taran's outstretched hand, knocking him over in the process. Gurgi follows Taran for a while, hoping to steal the apple, though the boy doesn't want Gurgi around. The two finally split ways when Taran intends to enter the Horned King's castle. Gurgi insists neither of them should go, infuriating Taran further. Taran ultimately deems Gurgi to be a coward in addition to being a thief and sends him away. He also gives Gurgi the apple, claiming it was all he wanted. When Taran escapes from the castle with Eilonwy and Fflam, Gurgi meets up with Taran again and befriends Eilonwy. They journey into the underground realm of the Fair Folk and to Morva, by which time he had eaten the apple, but when the heroes are taken captive by the Horned King's forces, Gurgi runs away again. Eventually, Gurgi musters up the courage to sneak into the Horned King's castle and rescue his friends. When Taran attempts to jump into Cauldron, Gurgi stops him for he doesn't want Taran to die for the sake of his friends. Gurgi then makes a noble but grave decision: he sacrifices himself by jumping into the Cauldron so that Taran and the others can escape the Horned King's castle alive. His selfless actions destroys the Cauldron's dark magic and kills the Horned King. When the Witches of Morva offer another exchange deal, Taran trades the Cauldron for Gurgi's life, not bothering to get the magic sword back because he now considers his friends more important than being a great warrior. When Gurgi does awaken, he happily departs with his friends. Disney Parks When the film was first released, a quick-service eatery at the Magic Kingdom was named ''Gurgi's Munchings and Crunchings though the name would be changed in 1993. Gallery Trivia *Gurgi is one of the few Disney characters to refer , the others being Toadwart from Gummi Bears, Jumba and sometimes Stitch from the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise, the titular character from the George of the Jungle films, and Babi from Treasure Buddies. *He talks in a similar manner as from the book series. fr:Gurgi Category:Welsh characters Category:The Black Cauldron characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Creatures Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Servants Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Adults Category:Thieves Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Neutral characters